1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive technique, and particularly to an optical disc drive and computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the standard of living is improved increasingly, consumption of electric power is increasing. At present, provision of the electric power does not meet demand due to the ever-increasing electric power consumption in various fields. Therefore, it is necessary to improve use efficiency of the electric power.
However, a waste of electric power in the field of computer is considerably is surprising. Therefore, it is necessary to improve power utilization efficiency of the computer.
The computer is composed of a plurality of power consumption components such as a CPU, a display card, an optical disc drive, etc. As part of the computer, the optical disc drive should improve its power utilization efficiency.
In order to improve the power utilization efficiency of the optical disc drive device, various power supply control methods for the optical disc drive device are provided in prior art. However, the inventor of the present invention discovered that various power supply control methods for the optical disc drive in prior art have at least the following disadvantage.
Various power supply control methods for the optical disc drive in prior art are based on the control of power supply of modules inside the optical disc drive. However, some necessary modules (e.g., a microcontroller in the optical disc drive) are always in a power consumption state. Therefore, the improvement in the power utilization efficiency of the optical disc drive needs to be further improved.